


floating freely in your arms (drowning in your love)

by StuckonyBear



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys In Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckonyBear/pseuds/StuckonyBear
Summary: hey whoever sees this! this is my first work in this fandom, and my first work for a long time, so I'm sorry for any mistakes and such. let me know what you think <3





	floating freely in your arms (drowning in your love)

**Author's Note:**

> hey whoever sees this! this is my first work in this fandom, and my first work for a long time, so I'm sorry for any mistakes and such. let me know what you think <3

Drowning. It's the scariest thing you can think of. Pressure, building and building until you simply have to breathe. But you can't. He's been drowning as long as he can remember, sitting on the bottom of the ocean, watching the world pass by. But the issue with drowning is that the water puts out cigarettes. Matteo softly exhales, his breathe gently blowing strands of soft hair across his chest.  _David._ David is the only thing that makes drowning bearable. His eyes flicker across his sleeping form, his eyes resting on his face. But all good things come to an end, he's just waiting for the end of this. "You're thinking too loud." David breathes, tracing his fingers around Matteo's arm. 

"Well, you'd better do something about that huh." The pair laugh as David rolls over and all but jumps onto Matteo, laying completely limp on his chest as Matteo playfully pushes him off. David lifts his head, and turns to stare directly into Matteo's eyes. "But seriously, what's up?"

Matteo sighs, raising his gaze to David's face, concern showing through every ounce of him. "It's really nothing much, just...I've been drowning myself in sadness and weed for as long as I can remember, and being here with you is just, beautiful. I haven't been happy like this for a long time. I'm just wondering when it'll-"

"Stop. It won't. I won't leave you." David traces his hand around Matteo's face, smoothing out his furrowed brows. "Where did this come from?"

"I don't know, sometimes I just get caught up in a thought and it just replays in my head until I get it out." Matteo stares off into the distance, avoiding David's eyes.

"Hey, look at me. Before I met you, I was drowning too. I was lonely, and sad, and scared all the time that someone would find out who I used to be. But then I met you and everything changed for me. I could breathe again, I was happy. And when I started drowning again, this time I wasn't afraid, because I was drowning with you. I was drowning  _in_ you. Your hair, your eyes, your smell, your voice. Everything about you was intoxicating." David exhales. "I'd drown again and again if it meant spending my life floating up here with you."

Matteo gently smiles, hiding his face behind his hands whilst peering out at David like he held the world. Hell, he was his world. He gently pressed his lips against David's, sweet and innocent and thankful. He shook his head, to clear his thoughts.

"Do you think it's too early for pasta?" David snorts and shoves him off the bed.

"Way to reck a moment Mr. Luigi."

As the two push themselves off of the bed, and make their way to the kitchen, Matteo stops and turns around, drinking in the sight of his boyfriend. He reaches out to grab his hand, and pulls him along. And as sappy as it sounds, if Matteo could stay in this moment forever he would, hands intertwined with the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)
> 
> to my irl friends who might follow me shh I tried :P


End file.
